wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Athena Sol
History Athena was born to Jonathan and Alessandra Sol on June 29th 1998. She began showing her magical potential at a very young age, which brought much joy to both parents, and to Alessandra's father and aunt, who (at the time) was a very well respected professor at Hogwarts. Most of her "magical accidents" involved the changing of colors, such as her bedroom walls, which would often turn from soft pink to a gaudy shade of green whenever she threw a tantrum. Other times, the color of her eyes would dramatically change from blue to a various shade of unnatural colors. Athena grew up surrounded by magic, attending many quidditch matches with her parents. She quickly fell in love with the sport, and expressed interest in learning how to fly a broom for the first time at the age of five. Athena's aunt insisted on buying her first broom, but made Athena promise not use it without supervision, to which Athena obliged. Athena keeps this broom in a glass case on display in her office, next to her quidditch trophies. in 1998, during the Second Wizarding War, Athena's aunt and grandfather urged the Sols to flee Scotland in order to stay safe. Athena's Aunt stayed behind to protect and fight for Hogwarts, and the students and staff that she loved. Athena's parents pulled her from enrollment to Hogwarts shortly after they settled into their new home in Massachusetts, now pushing for her to attend the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Ilvermorny, Athena was sorted into Thunderbird house. There, she pursued her love for Quidditch by joining her house's quidditch team. Aside from Quidditch, she excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Creature Care. After she graduated, Athena tried out for an American Quidditch by the name of "The Pink Ladies," so named after the girl group in the film ''Grease. ''When she was finally chosen (after almost a year of continuous attempts) to be the team's new Seeker, Athena charmed her own hair to turn pink, not only to represent her team, but to also make it easy for her family to see her during each match. Athena spent her off seasons in Scotland with her grandfather as she'd done every summer while attending Ilvermorny. She would often visit her great aunt, who had recently retired from her position as Headmaster at Hogwarts. In 2017, Athena had collected no more than five awards for her roll as Seeker in The Pink Ladies. That same year, Athena suffered an injury to her left arm, and was forced to sit out for the rest of the season so she could heal. Although she was cleared by the team's physician to return to The Pink Ladies, Athena decided to retire. Conversations with her aunt sparked the desire to teach. Athena originally applied for a Quidditch coach position, but was denied due to her tendency to be aggressive during her matches; but she was encouraged to bring something new to the table, a new course that would not only feed her love of flying, but would also help her students.